power ranger
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: see what happens when five teens become mystical worriers (different people) oh and when think the movie quality suits


**Disclaimer: don't own anything **

The air was alien, the ground unknown and damaged from the prolonged battle between two best allies, both of equal power, one heading into the darkness the other forcing him to stay in the light.

"Why do you continue" asked the corrupt one

"You were my friend since we were wee lads, that means something" the good one said exhausted, his red armor was infested with sword slashes and burn marks, blood covered his face.

"I am not going back, and you are not going to make me" the bad one said, he was wearing green armor, scars and bruises covered his face, his armor like the red man was also damaged.

These men had been fighting for the past three days, trying to kill each other for the sake of good vs. evil.

"Well if you're so resistant I won't let you go without fighting in my full power" the red man then concentrated, red energy emerged around him, his eyes closed and squinting, then in a split second his eyes popped open revealing they were glowing crimson, and he launched into the air like a missile, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Oh good god he's pissed" the green man said smiling, then imitated what his opponent did.

Now they were both in the air at full power not ready to kill, ready to annihilate

Flying toward each other at light speed, they both gripped their swords, and continued to swing at each other. All you could hear was air whooshing and swords clanking, because they were moving so fast you couldn't see them, they eventually blew up their swords from the constant blows at the incredible speed.

"Damn" the red man said looking at his bladeless handle

"This won't stop me" the green man said while coming at him his hand filled with green energy, but red was able to create a force field before the green energy could explode off of him.

Thinking quick green then phased out and back in behind red fingertips to his back

"**FINGERTIP PISTILS" **green bullets came flying out of red's chest

"**akk"** he said as blood shot out his mouth, but he wasn't dead, so he took some of his blood and again concentrated

"Didn't think I'd have to do this" he said.

Fire erupted from his hand, it went from red to blue to black, and then it mixed.

"**AHHHHH" **red screamed, apparently this move causes him some injury as well as his opponent.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **he continued, lightning raided the sky and darkness fell, the three distant suns were eclipsed by a massive red moon.

"What is this trickery" green asked in astonishment

Red started to drift more into the dark sky, while chanting ancient whispers.

"You will tell me or this land shall be engulfed in fire, and all thy innocence shall die"

A pair of large red demonic eyes, big as the sky appeared and red seemed to have disappeared in the darkness

"What the hell are you" green asked fearful

"_Thy fear dwelling in the head of a corrupted man has taken form, a festering heart gained a dark soul, and its power lashes out to its maker"_

"**POWER COIN SPELL 200, TYRANNOSAURUS SUMMONING"** red screamed from nowhere

"_fill the pain of the innocence"_

"**TYRANNOSAURUS SCREECHING ROAR"**

Wind started to blow with a soul crushing force coming directly at green, who was to shocked to move, so effected by this, the wind picked him up and sent him flying , a great distance, backwards, he crashed into a large boulder.

The wind still was coming at him ripping pieces of his armor and skin off, then it stopped immediately causing him to fall to the ground.

"I see what this is, you want a summoning battle, well didn't you just say so " at this green then takes his hand and sticks it in his chest, and when he pulled it out he was holding his own beating heart.

Concentrating, black energy spiraled around it till it started to float in the air above him.

A figure appeared around the heart, it wasn't human like, but more animalistic

"**POWER COIN SPELL 121 DRAGON SUMMONING"** the black energy then turned green reveling a long dragon made of power.

"Now let's go kill my old mate" green then to out an ancient flute which played enchanting music, that hypnotize the dragon, allowing green to have the upper hand.

Red saw this and immediately plot out his next move.

"**DINOSAUR ATTACK MODE" **red appeared from the dark skies holding a large golden sword, the blade was on fire, and the handle was made of lightning.

The large red eyes had shrunk into a dinosaur like creature and red's armor was in flames, but that didn't seem to affect him, his hair grew longer and his left eye was closed, but his right eye was opened and it was also on fire.

"**DRAGON ATTACK" **green screamed

Red then launched at the dragon, that was coming at _him._

The dragon shot out green fire toward red but he was able to go through it, red swung his sword at the dragon, but it was able to phase out and back in.

Red then starts to move even faster, getting a few hits on turned the dragon, but it was able to grab him.

The dragon began squeezing reds life out, and kept at for hours on end till red finally got the tyrannosaurus attention.

The T-Rex then grabbed the dragon by the neck, choking it until it released red.

This gave him the upper hand, so he flew back up, sword above his head ready to strike, till green tackled him out of the way knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Two against one, now that's not fair is" green said tauntingly

So once again they do hand to hand combat, martial arts against martial arts

The sky grew darker, lightning, and wind increased as green, red, the dragon, and the T-Rex continued to fight.

Then finally the final blow was struck when green phased out and phased back but he held the sword red wielded and ran it through his heart.

Staring into his eyes green realized what he had done, and shock infested his face.

"oh my… what have… oh god" he was stopped by the blood that came from red's mouth

" shut…up" red said weakly

"oh god st..stay with me don't close your eyes" green pleaded

"I told you I would use my full power right" red said

"wh…what" green said confused

Red finally opened his left eye and it was glowing purple

"_**Be trap by your guilty conscience"**_ red said in a deep voice

"What huh my… **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** green screamed in pain holding his head.

Right before his eye green started to age in an instant, his mind only grew younger and wiser till his mind gained a transparent head.

An hour past, red died, and green just hovered, deep in thought until four worriers appeared from the stars, their armor resembled green and reds but they wore face covering helmets and they were in different colors.

Yellow, pink, blue, and black , to be exact.

"Oh my god Lysander" the pink worrier screamed referencing to red.

"My god what did you do" the blue worrier said to green.

"Just get me somewhere other than here I'll pay for my crimes then" green said

"alright Zordonumous" the blue worrier said

"please he use to call me that, from now till my end, I shall be known as. **ZORDON**

**Hope you guys liked this review please I'll deeply appreciate it**


End file.
